


Full Names

by anne_supermarvelncisfiveo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, F/M, Fluff, Full names, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, angel - Freeform, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo/pseuds/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an Imagine: Imagine Cas having complete control over himself, until you start to use his full, given name</p><p>Cas had been a human for a year before he became an angel again. But he had learnt a lot. Like how to make a woman cum in many different ways. You and Cas were flirting for a while now, but because you were Sam and Dean’s sister, he was able to control himself. Until one night, you start using his full, given name..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All you had to say was Castiel

“Caaaaassss, get your ass over here. The film is starting.” Your brothers were out on a hunt, and you and Cas were left alone in the bunker. “I’m coming.” He zapped into the living room, popcorn in his hand. “Ahh, nice!” You grabbed the bole out of his hands and jumped on the sofa. Cas settled behind you and let you lean against his chest. “My Bloody Valentine? Really?” Cas looked at you, questioning your choice. “I like the horror. Plus the main character is pretty handsome.” The movie started and made Cas shut up. You watched Cas grueling over the film, a look of horror in his eyes. Even when he had this look on his face, he was still gorgeous as hell. You just kept looking at his face, even when the movie ended. You felt yourself getting aroused, and brushed against Cas. He looked at you and moved a bit away from you. “Come one, Cas. It’s not like its forbidden to have some fun!” You moved a bit more to his side of the sofa and let your hand drop into his lap. You brushed the inside of his thigh a bit and felt his muscles stiffen. “No Y/N.” He pushed your hand away and stood up. “Where are you going?” “To bed.” Cas quickly walked away. Grumpy from this failed attempt to get to Cas, you cleaned up the mess. Once you finished you decided to go to bed too.

As you walked past Cas his room, you heard a small noise. Knowing that Cas was still awake you opened his door, slowly. You saw cas pulling his shirt over his head. Man, those muscles were almost too much for you to handle. You walked up to him, so close you could feel the heat coming of his body. “Y/N, I know you are behind me. I can’t do what you want, and you know it. You are Sam and Dean’s little sister. I’m not going to be the one having to face your brothers about my feelings for you.” When he said the word feelings, your whole world turned around. “What feelings?” You asked it as innocent as possible. Cas turned around to face you. “I think you know pretty damn well what feelings I’m talking about.” His voice was not more than a whisper, his breath cool on your face. You stepped forward a bit, which led to him doing a few steps back. “I can’t Y/N.. I just can’t….” “But I want it, Castiel.” You had never used his full name before, and you could see that it did something to him. The look in his eyes changed. His eyes were no longer filled with pain, but with lust and love. “What did you call me?” He stepped closer, like he hadn’t heard you the first time. “Castiel.” Your voice was no more than a whisper. You felt him closing the gap between you and his lips crashed on yours. He grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to his body. You felt his erection pressing against your hips and moaned into his mouth. “You like that?” You moaned again as an answer. Next thing you know, he slammed you against the wall, pinning your hands above your head with just one hand. You swung your legs around his middle and pulled him closer to you. “Fuck me..” You whispered in his ear while he left a trail of kisses in your neck. “Please Castiel.” He groaned loudly when you used his full name. “You like it when I call you that?” He groaned again, his lips still attacking your skin, leaving marks all over your neck. He pulled of your shirt and threw it away.

His hands slipped over your bra, brushing your nipples through the fabric. A moan escaped your mouth. He set your feet down on the ground, still pinning your hands to the wall. He unhooked your bra with one hand and pulled it of you. He tossed it over his shoulder while his mouth sucked at your nipple. You threw back your head. “Ahhh, so good.” You felt a familiar tension build up in your stomach. His hand released yours and you gripped his hair tightly as his mouth moved down your body. He unzipped your pants, pulling them down in one single movement. His teeth hooked in your lacy thong as he pulled them of. His tongue licked the your wetness, circling your clit. A loud moan escaped your mouth and you whispered his name in pure passion. His tongue licked you to the edge. He put his tongue inside you, pulling you into your orgasm. As you shivered, you felt your body go limp. Cas hold you tight against the wall why he licked you dry. As he moved back up his lips found yours. You could still taste yourself in his mouth, which got you aroused even more. You noticed he still had his pants on, so you unbuckled his belt, pulling his pants down. You could see his length hardening under your touch and Cas let out a small moan. You fingers hooked behind the elastic band of his underwear, and you pulled them off, revealing his impressive length. Your hands reached for it, but he pulled you off your feet and threw you onto the bed. “I’m gonna make you scream for me.” He whispered in your ear. In one thrust he pushed himself into you, indeed making you scream. “Ohh my ..” You normally weren’t a talker during sex, but Cas was different. He filled you up, and left you no time to adjust as he started pounding into you. With quick, deep thrusts, he immediately hit your G-spot, making the tension build up in your stomach again. His thrusts became sloppier, and you noticed he was on the edge of coming too. “Come for me baby.” Cas whispered in your ears before crashing his mouth onto yours again. And you did. You felt your body shake and you felt an orgasm coming over you, not like any other you had ever had. Your walls tightened around him, which caused him to come too. You felt him filling you up. His body fell on yours and you laid there. After you both got your breath back he pulled himself out of you. “That was amazing.” You couldn’t agree more. He put his arm around you as you cuddled up onto his chest. “Still not wanting to do this because of my brothers?” He smiled at you, kissing your hair. “I don’t care what they’re going to say. I wanted you for a long time, and im glad I finally gave in!” You felt your eyes get heavy as you shoved closer to Cas. “Y/N” “Yeah?” You looked up to him. “I love you.” You pressed your lips to him, pulling him into a passionate kiss. “I love you too.” You laid your head onto his chest and closed your eyes. It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep in the arms of the person you loved, a big smile on your face.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the morning after your amazing night with Cas?? And will your brothers find out about the two of you??

The next morning you woke up peacefully, Cas’ arms still wrapped around you. “Morning sunshine.” You smiled as Cas pressed his lips to you. “Hii Cas.” “Had a nice sleep?” You nodded. “Not to hard when you are sleeping with me.” Only then you realized that Cas was an Angel, so he didn’t sleep. “Wait, you don’t sleep. I didn’t… was I..” You were unsure how to ask him. “It doesn’t matter to me, Y/N, watching you sleep is very interesting, and you look very cute.” You smiled at him. “Good, I was concerned I kept you from your heavenly duties.” The angel rolled his eyes, but pressed another kiss on your mouth. “Shall I make breakfast?” You leaned up on your elbows as Cas stepped out of bed. “You can cook?” “Of course I can!” He smiled and with the sound of flapping wings he was gone. You decided to take a nice long shower before joining Cas at breakfast. You grabbed your hairdryer and walked to the living room. “So, Cas, can we do last night again some time?” You felt a blush on your cheeks, but you had opened your mouth, so you had to continue. “Y/N!?” You smirked, as the dirty side of your mind took over. “Yeah, you moaned that a couple of times last night, yeah..” You felt your confidence grow in seconds. “Y/N!!” Cas’ voice sounded serious, so you turned around to see what was wrong. You almost dropped the hairdryer when you saw Cas. His cheeks were almost tomato’s, but that’s not what had surprised you. “We are home!” You were staring directly into your elders brothers eyes. And they weren’t happy, not happy at all.

  
“What the hell is going on here!” You glanced over at the younger brother, but he signaled he could do nothing. “I…” Your sentence was cut short by a very angry Dean. “No, not you. Him. Cas. What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. With. My. Sister.” If a stare could kill, Cas would have exploded like an atomic bomb. “Are you sleeping with my sister?!” Dean was walking towards Cas slowly, as he picked up the angel knife from his bag on the table. “Didn’t I tell you to keep your hands of her?!” You looked at Sam once again, looking for support, but he did nothing. You were on your own on this one. “Dean…” “Shut up, Y/N!” Dean had the angel blade pointed directly at Cas’ heart, and he was still moving closer. You could see fear in Castiel’s eyes, but also anger. “Yes, you did, and I tried, but eventually, love got the upper hand. I. Love. Y/N. And you, certainly you, are not going to stop me from loving her!” Castiel’s had raised his voice and was almost yelling at your brother. They were both staring intently at each other, and if you or Sam didn’t do anything, you were afraid they would kill each other. “Stop! Stop you guys!” You quickly stood in between the two guys. “Get away, Y/N.” And then you snapped. “No, Dean! I’m not going away. You are sticking your nose in stuff you don’t have control over. It’s my life! I’m old enough to make my own choices! You have no right to involve yourself in my love life, its none of your business! I can choose who I love, and I love Cas! Dean, you are my brother, and I love you too, but don’t you dare make me choose between the two of you.” Dean stared at you, shocked, hurt, but didn’t say a word. He picked up his bag and walked away. You could hear the Impala being started as he drove away.

  
You felt the tears sting behind your eyes. Cas tried to put an arm around you, but you shook him off. “Not now, Cas. I need some alone time.” You quickly walked to your room and closed the door behind you. Tears were streaming down your face as you dropped to the bed. You loved Cas, you truly did. But how could you ever choose him over your brother. It was a choice you were not willing to make, one you could never make. You cried for what felt like hours when someone knocked on your door. “Y/N, it’s me, Sam. I’ve got you some hot chocolate.” You dragged yourself out of bed and opened the door. “Hey shorty. How are you feeling?” Sam sat down next to you. “Not so good.” A sad smile appeared on his face. “I figured.” “Dean back already?” Your brother shook his head. “Y/N.. Dean loves you, and you better know that. He is only trying to help you. He thinks he knows what’s best for you, and he isn’t always right.” Sam put his arm around you and pulled you tight. “I already knew about you and Cas, but Dean didn’t. He had no clue, and it shocked him. It scared him that you are seeing Cas, because he didn’t see it coming.” “But then why does he act like a total jerk!” Sam started petting your hair and let you cry out, before continuing. “Y/N, Dean was shocked, but you are right, he did act like a jerk. Let me talk to him when he gets back. Maybe that will help.” You smiled and hugged Sam. “Thank you Sam!” As soon as your brother had left you felt tired. You hoped today would be over soon, and it didn’t take long for you to fall asleep.

  
“Y/N?” A knock to the door woke you. “Y/N?” You recognized your brothers voice and sighted. This better be good. “What Dean?” The door opened and his head popped around the door. “Can I come in, please?” You sighted once again. “Fine.” He closed the door behind him and sat down on your bed. “Y/N, I came to apologize. You were right about me sticking my nose in other mans business, and I’m sorry for that. I.. Sammy talked to me, told me about the two of you, and how it was obvious. I should have noticed, but I didn’t. And I wanted to let you know that it’s not about Cas. I mean, he is an angel, but he… I know him. And I know he is never ever going to hurt you. I guess it’s scary for me, you know.. You are all grown up now, and I guess I never realized till now. I mean, your first hunt scared the crap out of me, and now this. But I should not have reacted that way.” You were staring at your brother all the time he was talking and you could see the pain, the angst. “It’s forgiven, I guess. But only if you promise never to react that way ever. I love Cas, I truly do, and you just have to accept it.” He smiled and hugged you tight. “I love you Y/N.” You smiled. “Love you too, Dean. Now lets grab something to eat, cause you interrupted my breakfast.”

  
Cas and Sam were already sitting in the kitchen, waiting nervously. “Y/N!” Cas stood up as soon as he saw you. “Cas.” You walked over to the man you loved and kissed him. “Everything allright?” You nodded. “Is there something to eat?” Sam stood up. “Yeah, there is some left over spaghetti. Within minutes the table was set, the spaghetti was reheated and you were all enjoying dinner. “This should happen more often.” Dean took a swing of his bear and smiled at you. You nodded. It was nice to have everyone you loved around the table. “Especially since Y/N and Cas are together.” You looked at Dean to see how he would react to Sam’s words, but he did nothing. “Yeah, one day I might be your brother-in-law.” Cas reaction however did have an effect on Dean, as he almost chocked on his food. “What!?” You smiled and looked around the table. Dean and Cas had a long road ahead, and they sure would fight more times, but at the end, you were sure it would all work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, an additional chapter for my one shot. Hope you like it!


End file.
